


Pillow Talk

by gothclark



Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Kiss, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-09
Updated: 2010-10-09
Packaged: 2017-10-12 13:17:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/125238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gothclark/pseuds/gothclark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How do you explain phone sex to an Angel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pillow Talk

At first, it was kind of endearing.

Maybe endearing wasn't quite the right word. Maybe exasperating or frustrating was a better way to describe the situation. Dean had lost count of how many times they'd had the same conversation, and he was starting to lose patience.

"No, I am not going to demonstrate," said Dean, throwing his hand in the air with exasperation.

The latest question was one of many in a long line of Castiel's attempts to understand how human interaction worked. Dean was only half listening to Castiel as a freshly showered Sam emerged from the bathroom, a towel wrapped around his waist. He followed his brother's movements as Sam walked to his bed and rifled through his duffle for some clean clothes.

"Dean!" Castiel snapped, bringing Dean's attention back to the conversation. "Are you listening to me?"

Dean grunted and turned his back to Sam as his brother dropped his towel to change.

"We'll talk about this later. I gotta go."

He ended the call without giving Castiel a chance to say more, and sat down on his own bed with a sigh. His back still turned away from Sam, Dean could hear the rustle of clothing as Sam dressed. When he felt he'd given Sam enough time to get decent, Dean quickly glanced in his direction.

"What did Cas want this time?" Sam asked, zipping up the duffle and tossing the damp towel aside.

"Nothing," Dean said with a dismissive shrug. He stared down at his cell phone and chuckled. "Just another one of his crazy-ass questions."

*

Dean stepped from the shower, rubbing his short hair with a towel as he stared at his reflection in the bathroom mirror. He tossed the towel aside, and reached for his watch, buckling it back on his wrist. Sam had left to help Bobby, which meant Dean finally had some privacy. Luckily, Sam hadn't insisted on any details about the phone conversation with Castiel.

He snagged a fresh towel from the rack and walked out to the other room naked. He wasn't in the mood to get dressed just yet and, with Sam gone, he could walk around in the nude. He'd picked up the habit when he and Sam had gone their separate ways, enjoying the freedom and the air moving over nothing but bare skin. Their motel room had a full-length mirror in the main area, and Dean used it to examine his body as he dried himself off thoroughly. Dean chuckled at the thought of Sam walking in on him. He'd probably tell Dean he was being too vain - right after shrieking, and begging Dean to cover up.

His cell phone rang and Dean reached for it, thinking it was probably Sam. "Yeah," Dean said, sitting on the bed to dry his left leg with the towel. He hoped Sam was calling to say he'd be longer at Bobby's, because Dean sure could use some alone time. He was already half-hard at the idea.

"Dean, it's me," Castiel said on the other end.

Dean hastily covered up with his towel.

"Um, hey, Cas," Dean said crossing his legs, then uncrossing them. He shook his head at his actions, because that was just dumb. Castiel couldn't see him and he couldn't possibly know that Dean had developed a hard-on, partly because of their last phone conversation.

"You still have to explain to me how it works," Castiel said.

Dean sighed. That was Castiel, to the point. No small talk, no hello, not even a "what are you doing at this moment and if this isn't a good time, I can call back later." Most conversations with the clueless angel were the same. It could be frustrating, especially when Dean had other plans. He reached down to pluck a beer from the cooler, opening it to take several long swigs from the bottle, before setting it down on the nightstand by the bed.

"Okay," Dean said with a sigh. They'd already had this conversation over a dozen times, and usually Dean would refuse and hang up. Maybe if he just gave in, Castiel would stop bugging him about it. "First you need to be someplace private, where nobody else can overhear your call."

There was a long pause where Dean thought that the line had disconnected.

"Done," Castiel finally said.

"Done? What do you mean, done?" Dean asked, curious as to why there had been a delay to his reply.

"'I've changed to a private location," Castiel replied.

"Cas, where are you?" Dean asked hesitantly.

"I'm on a remote island in the middle of the Pacific Ocean," Castiel said.

Dean rolled his eyes, wondering what it would take to get the kind of cell phone coverage that Castiel seemed to have. He was tempted to ask, but knew the reply would probably be dead air on Castiel's end.

"Right," Dean said. He couldn't believe he was giving in. Falling back on the bed, Dean resisted the urge to hang up. "Usually it starts with something like, "So what are you wearing right now?" Dean had turned on his charming voice, feeling self-conscious. He usually reserved the voice for when he was picking up women.

"My trench coat, dark suit, white shirt, and tie, with black shoes," Castiel replied.

"No, no, Cas," Dean said, patiently. "You don't actually say what you're wearing, unless of course you're wearing something super hot. If you're not, you could go with something that you know will turn the other person on."

Dean covered his eyes, and silently asked why he was putting himself through this torture, and then wondered briefly if he could go blind for just talking to an angel about kinky sex.

There was a long pause where Dean imagined Castiel actually changing into something else. It was going to be harder than he'd thought.

"Alright, I'll go first," said Dean, sitting up and looking down at his own state of undress. At least his erection had faded. He cleared his throat. "Look, I'm in nothing except a towel, but...," Dean paused and held up a finger as if Castiel could see him. "...instead, I say that 'I'm in my tight jeans, my black t-shirt, and boots.' Then I say, 'I want you to rip them off my body.'"

Dean flinched. That had sounded much better in his head.

"Okay," Castiel said in response.

"Cas," Dean said, "Maybe this isn't going to work. It's just human nature to want companionship, even if it's only another person on the other end of a phone. We all get lonely. I've used this technique, and it isn't my ideal way to satisfy my sexual urges, but it works in a pinch. There's just no other way for me to explain it."

"Could Sam explain it better?" Castiel asked.

"No! Don't go to Sam with this," Dean blurted as he jumped up and ignored the towel as it fell to pool around his feet. Feeling embarrassed, Dean slowly settled back onto the bed and closed his eyes. "I'll try my best. Just don't go to Sam or anyone else, okay?"

"Okay," Castiel said and Dean could practically see him nod his agreement.

"I'm naked in my bed, and you're here standing next to it, looking down at me," Dean said, deciding not to make this too complicated. "You take off your trench coat and let it fall to the floor." Dean inhaled deeply. He would never have done this for any other person.

"I can picture that," Castiel said.

"Wait. Say it with that deep voice," Dean interjected eagerly. They were finally getting somewhere.

Castiel repeated what he'd said only this time his voice was deep, and, Dean had to admit, it sounded kind of sexy, not that he would ever say that aloud. His cock twitched. He closed his eyes and tried not to dwell on how wrong this was.

"Then you slide your suit jacket off your shoulders and reach for your tie. I reach up to grab it instead and then drag you down on top of me," Dean said, starting to get more comfortable with this. His voice changed to the deep sexy tone he usually reserved for moments like this. The more he talked, the more comfortable he became.

"Yes," Castiel said, making his voice even deeper, and fuck if that didn't go straight to Dean's cock. He resisted touching himself. This was for Castiel's benefit not his own.

"I slowly take your tie and shirt off. Your skin is so soft, and I touch every inch that I've just exposed." Dean could hear the rustling of clothing on the other end, and imagined that Castiel was once again taking what he'd said on a literal level.

"I want to touch you, too," Castiel rumbled. The voice went through Dean's entire body, from his ear to the tip of his toes. Fuck! Dean threw his head back and caressed his chest with his free hand. His cock jumped again and he moaned low and deep in his throat. He hadn't moaned like that in a long time.

"How would you touch me?" Dean asked, returning to the task. "Is it a dirty touch? I like dirty. I could spread my legs for you and you could get between them. You'd lick down my chest and belly until you reached my long, hard, throbbing cock." He said that last word as if it had five syllables, knew he was overdoing it, but Dean was starting to get into the whole thing.

"Oh," Castiel said with a shudder in his voice. Dean could hear heavy breathing on the other end of the phone.

"You okay there, Cas?" Dean said playfully.

"I think so," Castiel replied after a long pause. There was another pause where Dean sat up and waited patiently for Castiel to say something more. When it seemed that nothing would be forthcoming, Dean started to reply, but suddenly Castiel interjected, "I seem to have reached a climax."

"A climax, huh?" Dean said with a cocky grin. "Yatzee!" It hadn't taken much to get Castiel off after all. Who would have known the angel would be so easy.

"I believe I now understand the appeal of phone sex," Castiel said and then he hung up.

"Cas," Dean called into the phone, startled that he'd been cut off so abruptly. Dean grunted and closed his cell phone, setting it down on the bed beside him. The lesson seemed to have worked too well. Dean's cock twitched with indignation. He gripped his fading erection in one hand, stroking his flaccid length.

"You and me both, buddy." Dean stroked himself several times, half-heartedly at first, but then closed his eyes, mumbling encouragement when he felt his dick start to perk up again. The image of Castiel on some deserted island came to mind, and Dean fixated on the scenario. The thought that Dean's voice had driven Castiel over the edge, and had lead to his first climax, spurred Dean on. He stroked his growing erection from base to tip and smeared pre-come down the length, moaning with pleasure as each stroke brought him closer to his own climax. Dean jerked faster as that familiar feeling of pleasure overwhelmed him.

"Yes, yes," he mumbled, caressing and kneading his thigh with his free hand. He imagined that Castiel was there watching him, and a thrill shot through Dean's body just at the thought. Dean spread his legs enough to slide his index finger underneath his balls and teased his hole. That was enough to put him over the edge and Dean cried out as he climaxed, splashing come all over his belly and chest. He uttered a few expletives under his breath, feeling a twinge of disappointment that Castiel hadn't appeared in his hotel room, and then opened his eyes to discover his cell phone vibrating next to him. With his cock still pulsing, Dean reached for the phone, popped it open, and placed it to his ear.

"I apologize for hanging up so abruptly," Castiel said.

"No prob, Cas," Dean said, releasing his spent cock, and using the towel to clean up the mess he'd made. He tossed the towel aside, and closed his eyes, his body overcome by the exhilarating lethargy he sometimes felt after a good orgasm. It had been an amazing orgasm, easily in his top ten, possibly even top five. Dean breathed a sigh of relief, absently agreeing to whatever it was that Castiel said next.

Dean scrambled for the towel as Castiel suddenly appeared in the room. Replaying the last few seconds of their conversation back in his head, Dean realized that he'd agreed to Castiel coming over so they could discuss the phone sex thing in detail.

Castiel stood next to the bed, staring down at Dean. He slipped his trench coat off to let it fall to the floor and the suit jacket followed. Dean watched entranced as Castiel's hand slowly reached for the tie.

Tilting his head a fraction, Castiel looked down at Dean and waited, motionless.

With a sigh, Dean nodded, recognizing there was no use resisting the growing attraction that had developed between them. He'd fought it long enough.

Sitting up, he motioned for Castiel to sit on the bed beside him. Dean's heart pounded as anticipation filled the room. He reached out and grabbed Castiel by the tie, pulling him in closer.

"This is what a kiss feels like," Dean murmured, right before their lips touched for the first time.

End


End file.
